The Bet
by SoulLyfe87
Summary: This is my first RENT fic about Maureen and Joanne. Joanne gets challenged by Maureen and she accepts though one loses.


Maureen was sitting at home alone flipping through the TV channels pretty much while continuously eying the clock on the wall as she waited for Joanne to get home from work. Nothing good was on TV at the moment so the diva got up from her spot on the couch and over to the bar in the living room that was hardly ever used let alone touched. Joanne just seemed to have let in blend in as a decor for the living room instead of actually putting it to use for drinking. Maybe except when they had company over which wasn't that often.

She had just pulled out the tequila with a grin on her face just as she heard the key being put into the door. She was about to put it away before Joanne could see it, but she figured what the hell and grabbed two glasses. One for her and one for Joanne.

Joanne stepped inside basically tired from her day of work and closed the door behind her as she placed her briefcase against the wall so it wouldn't be in the way. She turned and noticed Maureen quickly with the alcohol along with the glasses in her hands, "Maureen, what are you doing?" she asked watching her closely as she removed her coat placing it on the coat rack positioned next to the door.

Maureen just smiled walking back over to the couch placing the tequila and the two shot glasses down onto the table, "Nothing, baby. I thought maybe we'd have a drink since we use this thing like, uh, never," she stated sitting down. "Come sit down and join me," she instructed.

Joanne sighed, "Maureen, I'm not going to sit down and drink with you tonight. I have work in the morning and I'm tired," she said.

Maureen looked up at putting on a pout, "Please, Pookie?" she said softly.

Joanne shook her head hating that Maureen always seemed to use her pouting to her advantage, "That's not going to work on me tonight," she replied shaking her head before starting to head into the bedroom.

"You just don't know how to hang. Plus, you'd be more fuck up than me," Maureen said as she opened the bottle of tequila.

Joanne stopped in her steps and turned around when she heard Maureen's words. Her words almost sounded like challenge at the moment and being the lawyer that Joanne was, she didn't easily turn down challenges, "You want to bet?" she asked watching Maureen pour the tequila into once of the small glasses.

Maureen glanced up at Joanne with a sly smile knowing she hit the right mark with Joanne, "A bet? Sounds good to me. What are we betting?" she asked curiously pouring the tequila into the second glass then pushing it to the side for Joanne when she noticed her move closer.

"Mm, how about if you puke or either possibly pass out after getting drunk like you normally do, then no flirting with anyone for... let's say two weeks," Joanne said after thinking about it for a brief moment knowing it would be hard for Maureen to give up her "friendly" ways.

Maureen just laughed at Joanne's request of a bet, "Pookie, I do not flirt," she stated before getting a look from Joanne. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll stop this whole flirting thing for two weeks that you're talking about. Not a problem," she said. Joanne just chuckled softly in response to her words. "What do I get if you turn out first?" she asked.

Joanne just shrugged, "Your choice," she replied sitting down next to Maureen on the couch.

Maureen sat back on the couch thinking about it for a moment before a grin came across her face at the thought and Joanne looked at Maureen curious to know what could possibly be going through the diva's mind this time. She was almost afraid to ask. "Okay, if I win, then you have to get all dolled up when we met with our friends at the Life tomorrow night, but I get to pick out your outfit, the shoes, your make up, and do your hair," Maureen said.

Joanne just stared at Maureen as she pictured how Maureen would possibly have her dressed. Probably an outfit Joanne wouldn't even dare take a second glance at. She slowly nodded in response, "Okay," she replied.

"Great," Maureen said handing Joanne her first glass before picking her own up, "Cheers," she said before chugging her drink down in one sip as Joanne did the same.

About seven or eight shots later Joanne was surely feeling the drink and she wasn't exactly much of a drinker either. The last time she had a drink was most likely in college as a dare and ended up with her head in the toilet at the end of it all wondering why she took on the dare in the first place. Now it just felt the same way all over again only this time with her girlfriend and not a bunch of rowdy people cheering them on with loud music in the background from a party she didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"Oh god," Joanne muttered closing her eyes for a brief moment feeling a throbbing headache coming on as her lover started to full up the glasses again. She couldn't possibly understand how Maureen went out most night then came back home drunk. Though from those nights that may be a favor on Maureen's side for the moment cause Joanne was feeling pretty nauseous.

"Ready?" Maureen asked as she giggled a bit ready to chug down the next drink. Joanne just nodded in response not even sure if she'd actually be able to keep the next drink down as Maureen handed her the glass. Maureen watched Joanne for a moment watching her take down the shot before drinking her own down as well.

The next thing Maureen knew was Joanne choking back up the shot not to long after she drank it down, but at least that surely let her know that she won the bet.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"I can't believe that I actually to let you do this to me," Joanne mutter as she stared into the mirror at her reflection of what Maureen had did to her.

Maureen giggled from behind Joanne watching her in the mirror, "Baby, I think that you look adorably cute," she replied before kissing Joanne quickly on the cheek, "Now let's go. The gang is waiting," she said heading out the bedroom.

Joanne just rolled her eyes staring at her reflection a bit longer, "Um, Honeybear, I don't think I'll be able to go. I'm not feeling too well," she stated knowing it was true cause the look of the outfit was just a stomach turner for her.

Maureen walked back into the bedroom grabbing Joanne by her wrist pulling her from out of the bedroom and out of the apartment not waiting to waist anymore time, "You look fine," she said as she listening to Joanne complain about it even as they walked down the streets, but she couldn't help it. She felt highly awkward.

Once at the Life Café Maureen walked inside only to be greeted by her friends at the table.

"Hey, Mau! Uh, where's Joanne?" Collins asked curiously and Maureen glanced around realizing that Joanne didn't follow her inside.

"I'll be right back," Maureen said quickly leaving the gang.

"They probably had another fight," Roger said with a light chuckle shaking his head.

Soon enough Maureen walked back inside dragging Joanne in behind her by her wrist once more, "Here she is!" she exclaimed to the gang.

The gang all turned their gaze to Maureen then to the figure behind her all dropping their jaws at the sight of Joanne in a dress. A pink dress, which was Joanne's most hated color, with ruffles on the end along with matching pink heels, make up done and her hair up. Courtesy of Maureen.

"Um, Joanne?" Mark said not even sure if it was really her since she looked so different.

Joanne shot him a look, "Don't even dare say anything else," she said firmly before looking at the rest of the gang as well, "That goes for all of you," she said after hearing a few snickers before everyone soon looked pass it and started to enjoy their night.

**(( ... Okay, so this is my first fanfic on here so, let me know if you guys likes it. Criticism is appreciated as well. Just don't be too harsh ;)... ))**


End file.
